fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Naga (character)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Divine Dragon King |jap_alias = |gender =Female (See Notes) |race =Manakete (Divine Dragon) |relatives =Tiki (daughter) Nagi (possible reincarnation) |game =Various |firstseen =Chapter 24: Awakening (Awakening) |class =N/A |mirage = |voiceby =Mela Lee |jap_voiceby =Momoko Ohara (Awakening) Satomi Satō (Heroes) }} Naga (alternatively translated Narga in Fire Emblem TREASURE) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series, specifically the Archanea and Jugdral Series. The leader of the Divine Dragons, her sympathy for humanity and great power led to her often being hailed as a deity by humans. Historically involved in a number of mankind's conflicts, she is responsible for the creation of numerous holy weapons and items, including both Falchions, the Binding Shield and the Book of Naga. She has also had her Holy Blood carried through both the ruling dynasty of Grannvale, and the Ylissean royal family. Profile Golden Age of Dragons Several thousand years before the calendars were made, Naga was the ruler and strongest of the Divine Dragon tribe, the mightiest dragons in the continent of Archanea. Together with the other dragon tribes, they created a vast kingdom and were the rulers of the continent. Naga had two close comrades who gained her favor, being Duma, the Kingshield that protected Naga with his military might, and Mila, the Kingsgrail, who blessed the land with her magic to bring about prosperity. Eventually, Naga and the dragons bestowed knowledge to new species known as humans, allowing them to advance and soon create their own civilization called Thabes. However, Duma would soon grow paranoid of the humans for amassing too much power and sent his soldiers to Thabes, resulting in its destruction in three days with survivors fleeing. Learning of this, Naga grew furious at Duma, resulting in the two to clash violently. Mila sided with her brother, causing Naga and her forces to battle the siblings for nine long days, resulting in catastrophic damages across the land, and ended in Naga's victory. However, during the battle, Naga had been injured and her fangs had splintered, scattering across the realm. For their crimes, Naga banished Duma and Mila, but out of mercy, gave her fang, carved into a blade called the Kingsfang, later renamed the Falchion, to Duma before he departed. Only those with the blood of the Divine Dragon within them can draw out the full power of Falchion. ''Jugdral Series Naga, taking the form of a young maiden, was one of the dragons who blood-bonded with the Twelve Crusaders during the Miracle of Darna, specifically Saint Heim, who would wield the tome named after her. Heim and the Book of Naga would prove to be crucial in the defeat of Loptous and his then-present host, Galle XVII, with her power being the only hope of truly piercing that of Loptous. As a result of this blood bond, Naga's holy blood was passed on through the descendants of Heim, the ruling dynasty of Grannvale. Official developer notes later reveal that Naga transferred her will into Heim with the Book of Naga http://serenesforest.net/general/designer4_2.html, similar to what Loptous did with Galle, and later Julius, and what Forseti would later do with Lewyn. This possession proved that, with Naga as the leader of the dragons, her human vessel would be the leader of the Crusaders. Archanea Series When Dragons began to decline, Naga proposed it was because Dragons were destined to fade in place of humanity, and it was now the duty of Dragons to guide them. Obeying the advice of the Dragon tribe Elders, Naga and all of the Divine Dragon tribe sealed their power in stones, and became Manaketes. However many dragons did not heed this warning, and started degenerating. Led by many in the Earth Dragon tribe, many dragons began attacking humanity out of spite for dragonkin's decline. With the help of the rest of the Divine Dragons, Naga took the part of protecting mankind from the Earth Dragons, waging a fierce war against them. Though the battle was fierce, Naga had emerged victorious, and sealed the Earth Dragons below Dolhr in a deep sleep. Naga then forged the Binding Shield from one her own fangs to ensure the Earth Dragons would never awaken from their slumber, and ordered the surviving Earth Dragon prince, Medeus, to guard the seal. Naga also at some point created the sword Falchion from yet another one of her fangs to ensure that humans would have a means of defending themselves against dragons in the future. Shortly before her death in Thabes (according to the timeline at the end of the original FE3), she placed her newborn daughter, Tiki, into a deep sleep, as Naga feared Tiki's great power would cause her to go mad. She then entrusted fellow Divine Dragon Gotoh with the task of watching over humanity in her place and ensuring that Tiki did not go degenerate and annihilate humanity. Thus, Gotoh was tasked with keeping Tiki asleep at all costs, particularly if the Shield of Seal's decision was lost. In the remake, ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the new addition of Nagi is hinted to be a reincarnation of Naga, if not Naga herself. Nagi bestows a weaker version of the Falchion upon Marth, attempting to make up for the original one that he did not possess. Medeus later further implies that Nagi is the reincarnation of Naga, stating that he is not the only Manakete resurrected. Nagi's ending title in the Japanese version of the series is that of the "Divine Dragon King's Incarnation", further supporting this point. ''Awakening Long after the events of Marth's saga, Naga eventually bestowed her power upon the First Exalt to defeat the Fell Dragon Grima, with most descendants of Ylissean royalty, as with Heim's descendants, bearing Naga's Holy Blood as the '''Brand of the Exalt' (Mark of Naga in the Japanese version) on their body, as part of their inheritance. By the time of Awakening, because of her role in sealing the Fell Dragon, she is considered a god, hailed as the benevolent Divine Dragon who protected mankind, with the formation of Ylisse centered around worshiping her. This extends even to the few remaining manaketes, as Nah's supports with Male Morgan declares she's considered a deity to them, with her even praying to Naga and occasionally getting an answer. After Grima's resurrection, Chrom arrives at Mount Prism to perform the Awakening. Chrom's will is tested and is accepted by Naga, who unlocks the Falchion's true power, allowing it to become the Exalted Falchion. When questioned if this will grant him the power of a god, she admits that neither she nor Grima are gods to the party, with her title being mankind's doing. She also reveals that even with her blessing imbued on the Falchion, it will only seal him for another thousand years after weakening him and using the blade in the final blow, with the only method to truly end Grima being he himself causing his demise, which he would never do willingly. Without much time to delve further, Naga points them to Origin Peak where Grima is quickly regaining power. Upon arrival at the peak, Naga reminds them that she cannot kill Grima, to which Robin finishes that she can only seal him. Naga confirms this, calling Robin "Fellblood", due to Robin possessing power similar to Naga’s own, and knowing of Robin's origins. Robin then realizes that, because of their link to Grima, if they deal the final blow, Grima can be killed once and for all, as it would be the same as being killed by his own hand. Hearing that, Chrom realizes that they can end the battle at last, but Naga warns them that such a thing would have dire consequences: Because Grima and Robin are linked to such a degree, killing Grima like that would most certainly kill Robin as well. Though she adds that the bonds that Robin forged can possibly return Robin to the mortal plane, the odds are so infinitesimal that the most likely result was Robin ceasing to exist in the process. After defeating the last few Plegians, Naga explains that Chrom must strike at the nape of the neck, where Grima is weak at, but Grima will have forces ready to protect that area. Naga then offers to send everyone onto the Fell Dragon’s back for their final battle, only for him to severely weaken the army and pull Robin into a void after doing so. After Robin breaks free from the void, Naga uses her powers to restore the army strength and they engage Grima in battle. Naga leaves the final decision to slay Grima to Chrom and Robin. Regardless of choice, Naga will thank Chrom and Robin for ending Grima's impending destruction of the world. The Future Past In the Future Past DLC chapters, the Outrealm Naga is killed by Grima, through unknown means. The Naga of the current world summons Chrom and his army to assist 12 children on their quest to recover the Fire Emblem and the 5 gemstones so they can defeat Grima once and for all. After recovering the Emblem and the Gemstones, Lucina is able to perform the ritual. However as Naga is dead, Tiki, who was previously killed by Grima, becomes the new Naga of that realm. When the Awakening is performed, Tiki accepts Lucina's will and unlocks the Falchion, allowing her to seal Grima once more. Personality While Naga only directly appears in Awakening, it can be said that she possesses a great love for humanity, yet is also considered as distant and almost cold by human standards, as despite her sincere desire to protect humans to the point of granting them power numerous times, she never was too fond of interacting directly with them, unless it was truly needed. This is best understood when Naga had told Forseti that it would be silly to remain in Jugdral when the latter desired to do so to protect the humans. Said love for mankind tends to partially cloud her judgement at times, as some of her decisions can be considered extreme and questionable, such as a willingness to kill her own daughter if it meant protecting humanity, should Tiki succumb to degeneration like the other dragons. Despite being advised not to follow this line of reasoning, Naga had still put her daughter into a long sleep that was never meant to be broken. Contrary to most other Manaketes, Naga appears to be surprisingly humble, to the point where although she is worshiped as a deity, she acknowledges she is nothing more than an exceptionally powerful Manakete. In Awakening, Naga shows a more laid back side, encouraging Nah and Morgan to get together when prayed to by the former. She also is noted by Nah to have a dry sense of humor. Gender and identity In the original Archanea Series, Naga is referred to as male, even being depicted as a blonde warrior in the opening cutscenes of Mystery of the Emblem, with the item description of the Falchion states that the sword is "a gift from the Divine Dragon King." Whilst Naga never made a direct physical appearance(with the possible exception of Nagi) and the word "King" is gender neutral in Japanese, the personal terms used for Naga by Divine Dragons Xane and Gotoh are masculine in all languages, making its gender ambiguous. The Forseti possessed Lewyn also refers to Naga with male terms, even after mentioning that Naga appeared as a girl in the Miracle Of Darna. However some fan translations of New Mystery of the Emblem alter the originally masculine or gender neutral pronouns used for Naga, instead referring to the character as explicitly female. Naga has had more evidence of being female as Nagi, a female Manakete, is said to be a reincarnation of Naga and even has the power to create a Falchion much like the original Naga. Naga's appearances in ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' and Awakening show a female Naga. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in the Duma amiibo dungeon, Naga is referred to using female pronouns, though she does not make a direct appearance. It is possible that when Naga was depicted as a male warrior god it could be because humans depicted Naga as a god and had no way of knowing Naga's actual gender. Alternatively, the male warrior god depicted in Mystery of the Emblem could have been a vessel of Naga's, and not Naga herself. Similar to how Heim came to be such a vessel himself. It is possible the differences about Naga in Awakening is due to not being the original incarnation, as she's never referred to as Tiki's mother in the game and The Art of Awakening specifically says the Awakening Naga's connection to the original Naga is unknown. Though Heroes notes that Archanea's past when covering the Awakening Naga. Awakening's Naga in Heroes refers to appearing in many different forms. Another potential reason for this discrepancy in gender is revealed via the Future Past DLC storyline in Awakening where Naga may be simply a title, given to a Divine Dragon who has ascended and taken on the role of spiritual guardian of the world. This adds more ambiguity to Naga's character, implying that the "Naga" throughout history could very well be differing individuals. Tiki's actions during The Future Past 3 exemplifies this, when Tiki took the role as the new Naga of the world for the alternate future. In Game ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Dragon Divinity :''Ruler of the Divine Dragons. Takes on a variety of appearances in the presence of humans, and is said to have saved the world from despair. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Divine Breath New Moon }} Skills Overview Base Class Naga was released to much fanfare as the first Astra Mythic Hero and an important unit for any Aether Raids for offensive scoring to score during Astra seasons. She is a unique Blue Dragon Flying unit, granting her superior movement over all terrain while granting her impressive synergy on flying and dragon focused teams. Her statline is well balanced, leaving no particularly glaring weaknesses, giving her good flexibility with builds. While her Atk is on the low side, this is immediately rectified by her exclusive Divine Breath, which gives her an innate +3 Atk, giving her a minimum 46 Atk with a bane and also carries Dragon effectiveness. Its most notable effect is the stat boost when she is within two tiles of an ally who is either a dragon or has dragon effective weapons such as Marth, Legendary Tiki, and Julia. Based on the number of allies that fulfill this requirement, Naga can boost her four main stats by 3 per applicable unit, with a maximum boost of 9. While this effect may seem like it is extremely limited, her exclusive Skill C, Divine Fang, grants any adjacent ally to her at the start of her turn the ability to deal effective damage against dragons. This effect is added onto any weapon, however it does not stack damage effectiveness. For example, applying this to Micaiah with Thani would not cause her to deal double damage effectiveness against Fallen Robin. Nevertheless, the skill severely weakens the effectiveness of Dragon units as new units become even bigger threats. She innately carries Luna, an ideal Special Skill for the damage increase as well as Chill Speed reducing the enemy with the highest speed on the enemy team by 7. Her Skill A is a unique, but inheritable skill, AR-O Atk/Spd which boosts her offensive stats during Aether Raids offenses and increases them based on the number of defensive structures. The effect is gimmicky and situational. Depending on their set up, Naga can reach incredible offensive stats, but the inconsistent nature may leave others unimpressed. Counters Naga’s dual status leaves her open to both weaknesses to a plethora of weapons. Standard Bow units pierce through her Flying status such as Brave Lyn, Legendary Alm, and Kinshi Hinoka, though this can be circumvented by taking Iote’s Shield as her Seal which is a highly recommended option. Her Dragon status leaves her vulnerable to the plethora of Falchion users who, despite the color disadvantage, can make up for it with Naga’s middling defenses. Tiki, in all of her non-Ylissean Summer form, can be huge threats if they get to her first, but she can also counter them as well. Julia and Deidre are innately her strongest counters with color advantage and dragon effectiveness, though Julia edges out Deidre as her refined Naga grants her a Close Counter effect when battling Dragon units and forces Naga to target her superior Res. Ironically, Naga is her own counter as well as an enemy Naga can grant other enemies the means to take her down in her stead through Divine Fang. Aside from her unit weakness, Green units with good bulk or explosive damage, especially with physical weapons, can take care of Naga through her inferior Def. Skill Inheritance Options Naga should take the standard Reposition as it synergizes with both Flying and Dragon teams that she will likely be on. Moonbow has a much faster cooldown and is a better suited special. Most of her base kit skills is functional, though replacing her Skill A with something more functional is more advisable. Fury is a safe, budget option that gives her a good statboost while Distant Counter expands her defensive turn capabilities. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Naga (character)/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE While Naga herself does not make a physical appearance, it is mentioned she played a role in the game's distant past. When Gharnef and Medeus originally threatened Archanea, she helped seal Gharnef away by taking the drastic measure of cleansing the world of all Performa in order to prevent his escape and Medeus's resurrection. In doing so, she also eliminated the performing arts from her world. During the final boss fight of the game, Tiki calls upon Naga to grant her power to assist the player using the 'Naga's Blessing' skill which fully restores each member's HP. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Naga is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The Nāga is a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology, and usually assume the form of a king cobra. Nāga may also refer to an ordinary snake, or even a tribe of people. A female Nāga in deity form is known as a nāgī. Trivia *Although this is not explicitly stated in ''Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn, the character Kurthnaga's name is derived from a combination of both Naga and Prince Kurth's. *The King of the Emiyu in the backstory of TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga appears to be based on Naga. *Naga shares her English voice actress, Mela Lee, with her daughter, Tiki. *According to Xane, Naga died when she was approximately 5000 years old. *In the Hidden Truths 1 DLC in Fates, Anankos mentions that he could barely move Inigo, Severa, and Owain through time, and that it was a wonder that the god of their world (Naga) could. Such implies that Naga possesses far more power than even Anankos (at least in his human form). *In Fire Emblem Heroes, ''Naga states "I appear before man in many forms: sometimes a great hero, sometimes a harmless child," implying she may have shape shifting powers like Xane, another Divine Dragon. Gallery ''See Main Article: Naga (character)/Gallery. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Background characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Deities Category:Mythic Heroes